yakusokunoneverlandfandomcom-20200223-history
Anna
|-| Manga = - 9= }} |Caption = |Kanji = アンナ |Romanji = An'na |Alias = Babysitter (by Yugo) |Date of Birthday = 2036 |Race = Human |Gender = Female |Blood Type = |Age = 9 (2045) 11 (2047) |Hair Color = Platinum blonde |Eye Color = Blue |Height = 135cm |Weight = |Affiliation = The Paradise Hideout |Previous Affiliation = Grace Field (escaped) Shelter B06-32 (escaped) |Occupation = Grace Field House Escapee |Previous Occupation = |Status = Alive |Relatives = |Allies = Emma, Norman, Ray, Don, Gilda, Phil, Nat, Thoma, Lani, Conny† , Mujika, Sonju, Yugo† , Goldy Pond Resistance members |Enemies = Isabella, Krone† , the demons, Yugo (formerly), Andrew |Manga = Chapter 1 |Anime = Episode 1 |Japanese VA = Ai KayanoCast Announcement on @Yakuneba_staff Twitter (Japanese)Cast Announcement on Anime News Network (English) |English VA = Brianna KnickerbockerDub Cast Announcement on Anime News Network |Birthday = 2036}} is one of the orphans who escaped the Grace Field House. History Anna was born in 2036 and she was sent to Plant 3 a year later in 2037, growing up along with several other children. Plot Introduction Arc Anna was first seen studying along-side Ray in the library of the Grace Field House. A few day later, during a game of tag, she was caught by Krone along with Nat and Thoma. Jailbreak Arc Anna assisted with the escape by cutting her hair in order to assist Emma with her plan to outwit Isabella. Search For Minerva Arc Anna was seen among the children searching for a way out of the demon forest. She reached just like the rest of the children Shelter B06-32 and took refuge in it for more than a year. There she met Yugo with whom she developed a deep bond over time. Cuvitidala Arc Anna was shocked like the rest of the children when Andrew and his group attacked the shelter. She was brought to safety with the rest of the children and managed to escape with them. Once outside, the group again sought shelter in an underground cave in a with wild-demons infected forest, where she took care of the injured Chris together with Gilda and Zack. Anna was later seen when Andrew attacked the group again, killing four children and seriously injuring Dominic in the progress. It was not clear how Anna reacted when Andrew was killed by a man-eater but it is implied that she was relieved.The Promised Neverland Manga: Chapter 112 After Andrew's attack, Anna heard from Emma and Ray that Yugo and Lucas had been killed during the explosion of the shelter. Gillian broke into tears and this triggered the rest of the children, including Anna to cry as well due to the loss of their fallen friends. After that, the children decided to leave the hideout and go to the location William Minerva told them to go to. Anna and the other children began traveling towards the jaw of the lion and while traveling they spotted 2 boys shortly after, fighting with wild man-eaters.The Promised Neverland Manga: Chapter 114, page 20 Emma decided to save them and the pair introduced themselves as Jin and Hayato, members of William Minerva's group.The Promised Neverland Manga: Chapter 115, page 7 After a while, Chris situation worsened drastically, so much so that he would not make the next day This made Jin and Hayato decide to propose to steal medicines from a farm. Emma agreed and Anna said that it was indeed the only option. Then Hayato proposed to go with Emma and someone else. At first, Zack was chosen because of his power and skills but Anna then asked Emma if she could join them instead, this request shocked and surprised Ray, Thoma and Lani. Anna said that the group needs strong people like Zack and Sandy to survive in case demons or people from the Ratri Clan attack again. Zack and Sandy agreed to the plan and also said that Anna had done everything she could in the past year together with Lucas to become better in the field of medication and medical care. These compliments made Anna blush and then Ray joined the group. Anna tied her hair in a ponytail and then left with the group towards the farm.The Promised Neverland Manga: Chapter 115, pages 4-9 The children slowly crept in through the underground sewer of the farm, while climbing in the pipes, Ray helped Anna not to fall. After a while, the children arrived in the complex but not without danger. A patrolling demon saw Anna walking around and prepared his attack only to be killed by Ray instead. The other demons also spotted the rest of the children and, to make matters worse, Ray was also split up from the rest of the group, after which Hayato decided to help him. Meanwhile, Anna and Emma proceeded their way toward the medicine room. The Promised Neverland Manga: Chapter 115, pages 12-20 Anna was later seen with the rest of the children listening to Emma's and Ray's speech about leaving The Paradise Hideout to go to the seven walls to try to make a better promise. Anna was reluctant and surprised at first but after hearing Emma out she agreed on her plan. She then waved Emma goodbye like the rest of the children.The Promised Neverland Manga: Chapter 130 Appearance Anna is a rather petite girl with blonde hair tied into twin braids (which is later cut to save Ray), like all the other children at the orphanage, she wears the standard uniform— a shirt and skirt like the other girls and has brown shoes. She has her identification number "48194" on her neck. She later sports shorter hair which was tied up into short pigtails. While staying in the shelter she wore the standard Grace Field Orphanage uniform. She seems to have grown a lot over the past 1,5 years and after the time skip, it is shown that her hair has grown back to the length it used to be, but this time she sports a straight version of her hair while wearing two braids on both sides on her head. It is also shown that when she joined Ray and Emma, among others, on a mission to get the medicine for Chris, she started to wear her hair in a ponytail. Personality Anna is shown to be a bright little girl who loves her little siblings dearly, she seems rather protective of her siblings and cares for them deeply. She became more of a motherly figure for the rest of the group alongside Gilda overtime. It is also shown that Anna has a rather serious personality when she showed her hatred against the demons and she was also very determined to join the mission to the plantation, showing how much she loves her siblings. Skills and Abilities 'Medicines' Anna decided to become a pro in the field of medicines for the sake of her siblings. She began studying medicines alongside Lucas for over a year, because of her wanting to help the people around her. 'Hyperthymesia' Hyperthymesia is a condition which leads people to be able to remember an abnormally large number of their life experiences in vivid detail. It was known before that Ray has this condition but he was the only known case. It is later implied that Anna has a much smaller case of Hyperthymesia because of her great memory. She was shown to remember all kinds of medicines. 'Quick learner' Anna is shown to be a quick learner before and this was confirmed when she managed to remember almost all medicines from the medicine books she got from Lucas. Relationships Emma Anna cares for Emma deeply, she loves her like a sister and worries for her well-being almost all the time. It was later shown that she was always nervous when Emma and Ray were on their missions. This made her decide to help out and join them later on in a mission to save Chris. Ray She loves Ray like the rest of the children and admires him as a brotherly, reliable figure. Ray was shocked when Anna proposed to join Emma and him on their journey to the farm. When they got at the farm sometime later he helped her get through the sewer pipes and he saved her later on by killing a demon who attacked her. Lucas Anna and Lucas shared a great bond. This was implied when Sandy told the group that Anna learned everything about medicines and health care from Lucas over the past year. After Lucas' death, Anna was seen crying like the rest of the children. Chris Anna cares for Chris deeply. So much that this made her decide to join Emma, Ray and Hayato on their mission to a farm to steal medication because of Chris' worsened situation. Zack and Sandy Anna shares a good relationship with the two boys. This was implied when the two of them gave her multiple compliments on her skills and achievements over the past year. This resulted in Anna blushing because of their remarks. Trivia *The following are Anna's rankings in some of The Promised Neverland's official popularity polls. **In Shounen Jump's popularity poll results released in May 2018, Anna is in 10th place. **In Shounen Jump's 2nd popularity poll results released in September 2018, Anna is in the 5th place. References Site Navigation Category:Alive Category:Article Stubs Category:Grace Field Escapees Category:Grace Field Orphans Category:Humans Category:Female